Fuel nozzles generally include a stem portion having an inlet coupled to a fuel source and an outlet coupled to a spray tip assembly for spraying or atomizing fuel into the combustion chamber. The spray tip assembly is generally received through the combustor wall floating collar, and vibrations caused by the engine in use can cause friction between the spray tip assembly and the combustor wall floating collar, thus causing fretting of this element of the fuel nozzle. Fuel nozzles, or parts thereof undergoing fretting, generally need to be regularly replaced to compensate for this damage. Such replacements increase time and costs of maintenance of the engine.